


The Woman out of Time

by FlyingNinja1092



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Weird Plot Shit, Work In Progress, bare with my randomness, new to writing fanfics, pretty short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingNinja1092/pseuds/FlyingNinja1092
Summary: "Lost... everyone..."After Steve's 'death', (Y/n) is devastated. So, she volunteers for the F.I.T. experiment. So, she is frozen to her 'ipotetic' death, too.But when she opens her eyes, a new world awaits. And it might just need someone who is...A woman out of Time.





	1. Prologue (edited)

_1945_

_Steve took over the plane’s controls reading, on a screen "Ziel New York City" (target New York City), and tried the radio which is picked up by the Hydra control tower, occupied by Peggy, (Y/n) and Morita. Everyone remained paralysed. They didn't know if he succeded. If he died. If he failed, or simply abandoned the mission. Static. That was all they could hear..._

"Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?” _He asked wearily._

_Before Morita could have a chance to answer, Peggy took the mic and immediately asked:_

"Steve, is that you? Are you alright?”

"Peggy! Schmidt’s dead.” _Steve replied, which resulted in a small round of cheers from the three._

"What about the plane?” _(Y/n) butted in, slightly pushing Peggy away as she wahted to talk to him_ _as well. A soft sigh could be heard, half of relief, but half of something else..._

_Fear? Doubt? She couldn’t pinpoint it..._

"That’s a little bit tougher to explain....” _He muttered as an answer, to which (Y/n) stared dumbfounded at the mic. Then, something clicked inside her. She saw through his words like through glass._

”Give me your coordinates, I’ll find you a safe landing site!” _Peggy exclaimed , trying her best to keep the tough facade on. For (Y/n). For Steve..._

”There’s not going to be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down.” _The man suggested, hoping he could more or less soothe his posible lover and his dear... He had to stay strong, as he thought they were the last moments of his life._

”I’ll get Howard on the line, he’ll know what to do.”

”There’s not enough time. This thing’s moving too fast and it’s heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water.”

”Please, don’t do this. We have time. We can work it out.” _(Y/n) pleaded, looking desperately in her mind for any possible outcomes that would be for everyone’s advantage._

”Right now I’m in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, (Y/n), this is my choice.”

_A short moment of silence before Steve spoke again._

”My dear (Y/n), remember that I will always love you and that I promise I’ll come back, after all this. We’ll... We’ll meet again, I promise you that.”

 _She was in tears, nodding at his words._ “I love you too, Steve. We will see each other soon.”

”I’m gonna need a rain check on that dance.” _Steve added, chuckling in a futile attempt to ease the mood._

”Alright. A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club.”

”You got it.”

 ”Eight o’clock on the dot. Don’t you dare be late. Understood?”

”You know, I still don’t know how to dance.” _He muttered shyly, preparing to crash-land the plane. Lose everything, but help in a possible win aganst the nazi..._

”I’ll show you how. Just be there.”

”We’ll have the band play somethin’ slow. I’d hate to step on your…” _Right after, the line went static and Peggy began to cry._

”Steve? Steve?” _(Y/n) muttered to herself in disbelief, tears already runnind down her cheeks. No, it couldn't be real... First Dr. Erskine, then Bucky... Now Steve.... why?_

_Everyone in the room was silent. They moruned over a post here. The hero of America. Their brightest hope..._

_"_ He shall never be forgotten."  _Peggy said as she lowered her head._

_Before anyone could stop her, (Y/n) ran out of the room, sobbing. "After all the adventures..."_

_She was a subject of the Super Soldier Serum, too. She volunteered a while before Steve was taken by Dr. Erskine. (Y/n) had been Steve's partner in justice. Even though he never had a single idea of the identity of Partner America (which was basically her), together, they were unbeatable. But today, one of them fell. And the other one felt incomplete._

_(Y/n) did the last thing a person would ever do... She offered herself for the F.I.T. experiment. After she bid her farewell, going against Howard and Peggy's constant begging, she was put in a small capsule to freeze._

_If only that base wouldn't be later one of H.Y.D.R.A.'s..._

* * *

_Fell free to vote and comment! I also support constructive cricitism._

_Thank you!_

_"LANGUAGE!"_  
FlyingNinja1092

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited chapter. Currently trying to make this work be as good as possible...


	2. Chapter 1

Tony's P.O.V.

Right now, the Avengers were in a meeting  room, waiting for the, uh, well, meeting, to start. Of course, I was fashionably late. Why y'all looking at me like that? I wanted a schwarma... I was hungry...

As I entered the room, every single Avenger looked pissed off. Especially Romanoff and Fury. His, well, fury, was almost visibly vibrating out of him. I sent him an innocent look as I sat down between Capsicle and Banner. They both looked annoyed at me. I shrugged it off and took a bite from my delicious multiflavoured schwarma.

After sending me a glare that I was already used to, Fury started talking about taking over a new H.Y.D.R.A. base. I zoned-out most of the talk by staying on my phone and designing a new unfreezer. It just came to my mind, so why not? I'm Tony Stark. I can do whatever I want.

**"Stark!!!"**

I jumped and almost fell off my seat. The whole team, plus Fury, were glaring daggers at me. Fury sighed and dissmised everyone, but me. That old man needs some manners taught.

 _"Stark, since you're too good to listen to my indications, you'll be taking over that H.Y.D.R.A. base by yourself! You won't have any help from the other teammates. Got it?"_ Fury told, um... barked at me.

 _"Yeah, whatever."_ I waved him off. I raised from my seat only to be stopped by the man. " _I said:_ _Got it?_ _"_ Jesus, chill. "Yes, eyepatch.

 _"Good."_ Fury walked out of the room, leaving me alone.

I sighed. I guess Iron Man to the rescue!

 

_~timeskip brought to you by Tony sleeping~ ~like a kitten~_

 

The Iron Legion took care of the agents, while I went inside to look for some important files. 

As I passed the east wing of the building, J.A.R.V.I.S. stopped me. _"Sir, I believe there is a living creature--pardon me-- human, apparently paralysed. Or, in a sleeping state."_

I stopped dead in my tracks. _What the_ _heck,_ _H.Y.D.R.A.?_

I cautiously went back to a room, guided by my A.I.. It was a poorly camouflaged door, the handle taken off. I blasted it open and quickly entered the room, armed. It... looked like a really old lab.

_"At your right, sir."_ J.A.R.V.I.S. snapped me out of my observation. As I looked around, I spotted a weird container with something written onto it.

_"The... F.I.T. experiment? Huh, sounds like a fitness routine."_ As I looked inside I noticed... ANOTHER PERSON?!

_ 'Looks like you are not the only one, Cap...' _

* * *

I know this looks cringy, but bear with me, it's my first actual work...

Thank you for reading so far and leave kudos♡

Constructive criticism appreciated!

See you next time!

~FlyingNinja1092


	3. Chapter 2

Tony's P.O.V.

A-another Frozen person? Wait... F.I.T... and she is like a popsicle... "Frozen In Time" ! I got it! Wow, smart word juggling. Well, I guess I didn't invent that unfreeze for nothing. I'm intelligent, ok?

Before I could ask, J.A.R.V.I.S. sent two of the Iron Legion to lift the capsule the person was in.  _"Thanks, but keep it a secret! And careful with it!"_ I added as the two robots almost dropped it.

I went out, took the files and got the hel-heck outta there. Back to the tower, I guess. Send in coordinates for my lab.

_~another timeskip brought by the author~_  
_~complaining how many timeskips she has~_  
_~to put .-.~_  
_~oh, and by Fury singing the theme song of~_  
_ ~Spongebob Squarepants~ _

As soon as I went to my lab, I locked all entries, making sure that no one would come in here, over my work. Hey, the others will be happy, anyway. Like, I'm finally giving them a break... yeah... a break. From the one and only Tony Stark.

I took out the (almost) finished plans of the unfreezer, uh..., name it later. As the robots placed the capsule in a corner of the room, I continued working on the plans.

*kind of a* 3rd P.O.V.

After two long weeks of working non-stop (considering that Tony stayed with the bottom part of the suit on him *and I guess you know what I mean* he finally took a break. He just finished the plans. So, he wanted to treat himself with a double cheeseburger. No, schwarma. Eh, I guess both. Even though it was only 8 in the morning.

As he went out with his (may I add FABULOUS) sports car, he didn't notice the capsule was open, water dripping from it. The ice was mostly melted, leaving a puddle of water behind.

Nothing. J.A.R.V.I.S. was still in the lab, but not really paying attention to the commotion. Since Tony didn't tell him to inform his boss on any activity, he went on stand-by for a while.

The silence was broken by a single word, that is really used by people.

_"Hello...?"_  (Y/n) asked, scared of what just happened to her.

\---------------

YAY, YOU ARE AWAKE! GO YOU!

In case you didn't know (probably all of you already knew), I (sadly) do not own Marvel. I only have the plot. And you are owned by your beautiful self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty old, so I have a plan. I will post the chapters that I already have, then return to edit them.  
> Thank you for the kudos! It really means a lot to me!


	4. Chapter 3

(Y/n)'s P.O.V.

Ugh... my head hurts so bad... What happened? Did the experiment fail? Or did someone else defrost me...?

I opened my eyes as I slowly lifted myself up. My feet were wobbly as I tried to stabilize myself, leaning on a wall. I let an inaudible gasp as I looked around.

 _"Hello...?"_  I asked as I got out of the capsule. My mind=blown... The place looked so advanced from the old lab I was used to.

 _"I wonder what time is it now..."_ I mumbled to myself, not really caring about stealth at the moment. I jumped into a fighting stance as a voice responded out of nowhere.

 _"It is currently 8:42 A.M., miss."_ Where did the voice come from?!  _"WHO IS HERE?"_ I demanded. Maybe a bit too much...

 _"No need to mess things up. I mean no harm, as long as you aren't considered a threat. My name is J.A.R.V.I.S. and I'm here to help you settle in."_ The voice spoke again. I'm growing tired of this game...

"Who exactly  **are yo** u?"I questioned, waiting for a person to come out. Even though, the voice-uh- J.A.R.V.I.S. semmed to be heard from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

_"I am Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. An A.I.. That stands for-"_

_"Artificial Intelligence... I know."_ I cut him off.  _"Howard wanted to create something like this..."_ I finished as I put the pieces slowly.

* * *

_ Quick A/N. In this story, you were good friends with Howard. You are really good at Math and you know some basic engineering. So, that's why you can understand a bit more than Steve. _

* * *

Something suddenly clicked in my head.  _"Please, tell me the date, J.A.R.V.I.S."_

 _"The 4th of July, 2017, miss."_ The reply came.

Well, that's nice. I woke up right---- WAIT HE JUST SAID 2017?! I HAVE BEEN IN THE ICE FOR MORE THAN 70 YEARS?! Noooope, keep yourself composed, (Y/n). Ask who unfroze you, then decide if you should run.

 _"Who got me out...?"_  I asked quickly.

 _"My creator, Mr. Stark. He found you in that capsule while fighting to take over a H.Y.D.R.A. base."_ J.A.R.V.I.S. answered. His voice is--- WAIT HOLD THE HORSES H.Y.D.R.A.?!

_"H-H.Y.D.R.A.?"_

_"Yes, H.Y.D.R.A."_ Someone came in suddenly. I froze for a second, then turned around only to be face to face with a smirking man. He quickly frowned before asking J.A.R.V.I.S. something.

 _"Why didn't you inform me on her status?"_ The man argued.  _"I'm sorry, sir. The situation was under control, so I thought that I wouldn't bother you from your breakfast."_

Then, he looked at me.  _"I'm Tony, owner of this A.I., workshop and the one that found you."_ Well, that's nice. Wait... he looks familiar. Like, awfully familiar.

 _"Are you by any chance Howard's son, sir?" (I almost wrote daughter lol imagine female Tony)._ Way to blow it, (Y/n)...  Tony looks shocked at me, like I've suddenly grown three heads.

 _"You-you met dad...?"_  He asked, really bewildered.

 _"I haven't just met your dad-uh-Howard, we were like (almost) best buddies, uh, sir! With my math and his engineering (IS THIS CORRECT? I NEED TO KNOW._ _IS THIS CORRECT?!)_ _, we were unstoppable!"_  I literally fangirled, sorta, in the guy's face. Oops...

 _"Ok then... No need to call me sir."_ Tony awkwardly said, then returned to his original state.  _"Welcome to 2017! Burger? No? Ok."_ he quickly said, not giving me a chance to answer. He ate that burger like it was the last eatable thing on earth. Huh, like father, like son...

I smiled at the thought. Then realisation hit me like a truck. Oh God, how could I be so selfish...? I literally lost everyone I knew and loved... Why am I so dumb? Then, I saw Tony staring at me. Creepy, man... He snapped his fingers in front of my face to get my attention. I slightly jumped, a little scared. Then, I felt liquid running down my cheek. I must of been crying... I guess I zoned out.

Tony stared at me some more---was he checking me out...? O-Ok...  _"Um, look, sorry for earlier... *not realy*"_ he mumbled the last part, making me giggle slightly.  _"Shall we get you settled in?"_ He finished, wiggling his eyebros, his face dangerously close to mine. I blushed a little, before shaking it off. He's like Howard, basically a perv... Why am I feeling dissapointed about that?

 _"Uh, yeah, let's go."_  I said without thinking. Wait, why do I trust him? WAIT-am I even trusting him? Something in my gut tells me to move, so I do that. I go after Tony to, quote, "settle in". Well, here goes nothing...

* * *

_LLAF OT YLNO, ESIR EW_

FlyingNinja1092


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise, shorter chapter ahead!

_ (Y/n)'s P.O.V. _

We passed a lot of rooms in silence, until we reached some weird big box with vertical doors. I gave Tony a confused look as he stepped in it.  _"What is that?"_ I asked, eager for some answers. I guess being frozen has some loses in the future...

Tony looked in my eyes (and felt extremely disturbing) before erupting in laughter. Ok, that is just plain r u d e .

 _"Come in, it's an elevator."_ He motioned for me to step in. I don't know why, but I feel like I can actually trust him... He... I dunno... has that spark.... just like Howard.

I obliged and stepped in. Wow, it had a lot, and I mean it, a  **lot** of buttons.  _"Erm... what do the buttons do? What is this thing's purpose?" (Just go with it... I'm trying to make the chapter longer xD)_

 _"Huh, you know what buttons are. That's a start."_ I glared at Tony as he mumbled, loud enough for me to hear. Then, he fully turned to face me. Even with the serum, he is la liiiitle taller than me.

 _"This *box*, as Thor calls it, is an elevator. It goes up and down, taking you do different floors of the building. For example, the green one is to the kitchen. The blue one is for the lab. And so on."_ He finished.

 _"Mhm, cool. Shall we?"_ I ask, my patience running low.  _"And Thor...? It sounds familiar with something in the Norse mythology..."_ I incoherently mumble. Yep, that's a question for later.

 _"Um... you might need some new clothes."_ Tony snickered.  _"These ones surely stand out. Pretty nice, May I add."_ Whaaaaat? I look at my clothes and realise that they are (almost) torn. Only then, I realised why Tony was continuously stealing glances at me. MY SHIRT WAS WET! Maybe because of the ice--- My shirt is white, and everyone knows when yu combine white clothing with water. Got it? Right...

Tony, you son of a gun!

I mentally facepalm myself before blushing hardcore. After a few seconds if embarrassing silence, I break the ice. (Lol)  _"Can we first get some clothes for me? That actually fit?"_ EMBARRASING MOMENT PLS STOP.

Tony smirked before talking to J.A.R.V.I.S. : "Do me a favour buddy and don't tell Pepper that I'll take some of her clothing? Thanks" ,he said, not even letting the poor A.I. to respond. WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO RUUUDE?

The billionare took me to a fancy room. I guess it was used by someone, since it didn't have the usual grey and blue of the building. On the bed were already the clothes I needed SO BAD to change into.

Tony still studies me, but (hopefully) not in a dirty way. He seems to be looking at my hair and eyes. Yep, my suspicions were confirmed when he said that my looks remind him of someone.

Suddenly, a woman entered the room, looking shocked for a second. A single glance at me, Tony and the clothes make her realise that her suspicions were true.

 _"Tony, is this why J.A.R.V.I.S. told me that you at using my clothes?"_ She asked, looking at me. I heard Tony whisper "traitor" before looking at me.  _"Pepper, meet.... um. Oh. I didn't ask your name, kid."_ I looked at both of them for a second before replying.

 _"My name is (Y/n) Rogers, ma'am. Nice to meet you."_ Those two sentences resulted in two WERY shocked faces, their jaws dropped.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely short chappie and I apologise for that...  
> Next ones will start to be longer, these will soon be updated as well in order to feel like they havențt been written by6 a 10 year old.  
> Slower updates and better, longer chapters or more updates, but shorter chapters...?  
> Write your opinion in the comment section.

_(Y/n)'s P.O.V._

I looked confused at the shocked and confused faces. Did I say something wrong? They couldn't know me through anyone, so why?

_"Um... Is everything alright?"_  I asked, eyeing both of them. Maybe, he heard of me when Howard was constantly talking about Captain America and Partner America. And she heard from him. But... They should know me as my hero name, not my normal name. Unless.... God. They know about Steve.

The thoughts about my brother were always a weak spot since his frozen death. I always had tears threatening to roll onto my cheeks, but I hold them. NO showing weakness.

Tony interrupted my emotional train wreck by asking a ridiculous question.  _"Were you and Spangles married?! Scratch that , are you still?!"_ wait. what?

_"Spangles? Who is-"_  Spangles=american flag. American flag=Steve's costume. Steve's costume=alter ego.=Steve.  _"OH MY GOD NO EW GROSS"_  I commented, disgusted by his stupid theory.  _"No, that punk is - was my brother."_ I avoided his shocked look at the last sentence.  "Well, can I go change? And maybe after that drink something? I'm really thirsty." I said, trying to drop the subject. Tony must have seen through, but shrugged it off. Miss Pepper already left the room, so it was only us two.

_"Um. Yeah. Sure. I'll wait outside the room."_ He stumbled over his words, getting out of the bedroom, so he could let me change. 

Finally getting the opportunity to change, I take it. I change in the clothes that Stark gave me. Man, it still feels weird to see Howard's son AND all grown up. Nice. Well, the clothes are a little big, but it'll do for now.

_*timeskip to the kitchen cuz I am lazy af xP*Plus, prepare for the lemon :))) DO NOT SKIP. PLEASE. DOT._

 We just got to the food heaven: the kitchen! Feeling hot(despite the fact that I was frozen for over 70 years), I went to what looked like a fridge, but turned out to be a cupboard.  _"Where is the fridge? And the freezer?"_  I asked. Tony was in the room next to the kitchen, the living room. 

_"Call J.A.R.V.I.S. to help you! I'm too lazy to explain to you!"_  He answered me. Yeah, I am frozen since 1941, so I really don't know how to work with AIs. Here goes nothing.

_"J.A.R.V.I.S.?"_  I asked, in hopes that i-he would respond.  _"Yes, Miss (Y/N)?"_  Yay, he talks to me. That's good. _"I need some ice, water, mint and a lemon. I... feel in the mood for a lemonade."_ That just came to me. Funny one.

I smile as J.A.R.V.I.S. takes out the ingredients neccessary for the delicious drink. I took out a big cup (?) and a spoon, waiting for the water, when I hear a familiar voice.

_"I'll go to the kitchen to refill my coffee cup."_ The guy entered the room. When he spotted me, he stopped.  _"Stark there's a wo--"_  He got interrupted, well, by himself, as he gasped. I looked better at his features. His blond hair, those sparkling blue eyes-

_"S...Steve?"_

_"(Y...(Y/N)?"_

A thud was heard afterwards. Whoops. I fainted.

_"I've got red on my ledger._  
 _Now, I need to wipe it out."_  
FlyingNinja1092


	7. Chapter 6

_*a small reCap*_

 

_(Y/n)'s P.O.V._

I remained shocked. In front of me is... no, he crashed. Died.  Frozen to death.  
_"No, nonono..nonononono... It's... It's_ _impossible_ _!_ _You_ _...you..._ _the_ _plane...the crash..."_  I mumbled, trying to process the information that revealed to me.

 _He_ moved slightly forward, one hand reaching out to me. Still dazzled, he said to me.  _"_ _How_ _... how is this tru--screw it you are ALIVE!((I almost wrote_ _Alice_ _lmao BATIM))"_  He stepped forward, his hands parted like he wanted to hug me.

 _"Oh my goodness..."_  I gasped, mostly putting the pieces together.  _"You...you... this_ _does_ _not_ _compute_ _."_  Not finding the last piece of the puzzle, my body and brain did the only thing It would be able to.

A thud was heard afterwards. Whoops. I fainted.

_Steve's P.O.V. ((Just a few minutes earlier))_

I was on the main floor, standing with Natasha and Bruce, talking and drinking out our morning coffee. We just returned from a mission that wasn't that important, but drained us from a lot of energy. As they were discussing the next possible mission Fury could give us, I realized that I my cup was out of coffee.

 _"Guys, I'll be right_ _back_ _. Going to refill my cup. Ok?"_ Of course, no one heard me. Invisible. As always. I wish (Y/n) was here right now... she would always know how to cheer me up and bring me on the good and happy path. Stress suddenly vanished as I started thinking about her.

I didn't even realize that I managed to get to the elevator. Shrugging, I pressed the button, went in and pushed the kitchen&connected living floor button. Sighing, I started thinkingagain about the old times. First Erskine, then Bucky, now (Y/n)...

The elevator hummed to a stop, a 'DING' announcing that I have arrived to the destination.

The doors glided open, revealing a lazy Tony staying on the couch, watching TV. Huh, he finally got out of his nest. Not wanting to deal with a grumpy version of him, I gave Tony a brief explanation of the situation.

 _"_ _I'll go to the kitchen to refill my coffee cup."_ I simply said before entering the certain room. I sighed in disappointment as I saw another woman in the kitchen.  _"Stark, there's a wo--"_  I stopped as soon as she turned around, me gasping. Holy cow, she is beautiful. Wait--

She cut off my thoughts by exclaiming a word I urged to hear said like that a long time ago.

_"S-Steve?"_

_"(Y/...(Y/n)?"_

I was utterly shocked. Extending a hand to her, I remained out of words. She muttered a long string of words, feom what I understood were only "no"s and "impossible".

Stepping forward, I extended my hands in a hug. " _How_ _... how is this tru--screw it you are ALIVE_!" I exclaimed, extremely happy and confused at the same time.

After muttering a few more words, she fainted. Almost collapsing, my instincts kicked in, lunging towards her landing spot. Hitting the floor, I feel a sudden weight on me. Phew, I caught her.

Tony entered the room, his eyes widening at the sight before him. It must be pretty awkward, the position me and (Y/n) are into.

He snorted, commenting.  _"What just happened?"_  Chuckling, he simply shook his head in mock dissapproval, then vanished from sight. Ok, then.

I lifted her up, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. Sighting to myself, I took her to the best room I know in the tower: my room. Setting her gently on the bed, I tucked the blankets, like a baby. I looked at her sleeping form, then took a nearby placed chair. I guess it's waiting time.

" _There's only one God, ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."_  
_FlyingNinja1092_


	8. Chapter 7

_((Quick A/n: Don't start_ _commenting_ _about how your_ _hair_ _color or eye color should_ _be_ _. Or whatever else_ _I_ _write here. I thank you all a lot for_ _supporting_ _this_ _book and_ _I_ _am extremely sorry for not updating in so long..._ _hopefully_ _this chapter helps a bit.))_

*3rd P.O.V.*

Steve waited patiently for his sister to wake up looking at her features that were shown to him. She hasn't changed one bit... Her dazzling (e/c) eyes that were currently closed as she rested, her soft (s/c) skin still delicate under his touch as he held his sister's hand in his, fearing that he would lose her once again... Her (h/c) hair was now shortened to neck length as if she... wanted to get rid of it. The haircut was done messily.

Yet, the super soldier didn't know what hid underneath the clothing she had right now. Underneath that peaceful face was painful memories she had... Scars she got during the war... After he supposedly 'died'...

As he kept an eye on her sleeping form, Steve chuckled as he remembered different significant moments of their life. Of his life... Of  _her_ life...

_*cue flashback no.1*_

_This one was a long time ago, when Steve was only about four years old... His parents had told him that his last birthay wish has been granted. Being a big brother..._

_"Look, Steven! Say hi to your little sister, (Y/n)!"  His mother showed him the little new-born baby in her arms._

_"Wittle sis!" Sheve exclaimed, happiness clearly written on his face.  He looked at his sister with pure joy, admiring her, silently making a promise to protect her at all costs._

_ *end of  flashback no.1* _

Steve smiled at the first memory of the two. It was one of his most important moments of his life: her birth. Damn, he was really happy that he regained her. He wasn't alone anymore...  _She_ wasn't alone anymore...

Another memory popped up in his head.

The time he had found out about her being part of the same serum project that Erskine put him into. Thinking that he was the first man with that serum in his blood? Boy, he was wrong.

_ *cue flashback no.2* _

_It was the day of the test and poor Steve was really nervous. Dr. Erskine had talked to him the night before about another person that was up for this experiment and actually succeeded. He wanted to meet them. Their gender hadn't been mentioned so Steve, the gentleman that he is, didn't assume if they were a man or a woman._

_Steve had been brought earlier to be encouraged by the first person that actually dared to willingly_   _be part of this ridiculously dangerous experiment, as the man was going to be tested (hopefully, successfully) in front of highly important people, along with press and others._

_"_ _Alright, where is this person that I have to meet in order to be reassured...? I would actually appreciate some sort of support..." Pre-serum Steve asked Dr. Erskine, the nervousness only now kicking in. He had no idea how he had managed to keep himself composed until now, because he could be easily shaking by now._ _Erskine only chuckled at his question, motioning for his friend to follow him._

_"I'm pretty sure you two are acquaintanced with each other, pretty well, might I add." The man said with a teasing smile with made Steve even more curious and nervous at the same time._

_When the two entered the room with the mysterious person that volunteered themselves for this ominous project, Steve's jaw dropped to the floor. There, on a chair, sat his sister. His Little Sister._

_"(Y-(Y/n)?!"He exclaimed, completely bewildered. The little girl he desperately tried and (somehow) succeeded to protect her from danger as much as possible, was now in front of  his very eyes, looking a little more... buff? No, bad Steve! That's an awful word for a woman! Uhm... She was surely looking a little different. More... evolved? He was at a loss of words._

_The young woman looked up, eager to meet the man she was supposed to encourage before the actual procedure of the project... Only for her excited look to partially turn into a shocked one. "Steve?! What are you doing here?!" She stood up, fully showing all the improvements her body gained (and suffered for).  Suffered, mainly because it took some time for the serum to be perfected. Basically, (Y/n) had been some sort of lab rat, sacrificing a lot to help the country and, therefore, her brother._

_"What do you mean what am I doing here? The real question is why are YOU here?!" Steve was going in an emotional overload. He had done his best to join the army in order to help win the war and protect her sister from harm, he never expected her to stand in front of him with the serum he was about to be injected with flowing through her veins too._

_*end flashback no.2*_

he saw the end of that memory with his mind's eyes, a smile growing on his face, not noticing a single tear sliding down his cheek. Steve was actually really proud that (Y/n)  had joined the army, despite regretting all the sacrifices and pain she had to endure... But every happy moment must come to an end, correct?

The chain of memories brought him to one that he never even had, it saddened him only thinking about it. 

Bucky's death.

The rhythm of his heartbeat fastened, his hands balling into shaking fists so hard that the knuckled slightly turned white, his breathing became ragged. He never told anyone, but the poor soldier suffered from remembering his past. His friends, his loved ones. Bucky. Howard. Peggy. His family. (Y/n).

Ah,(Y/n)...

He suffered the most for her, being the most important one and the last to talk to before spending 75 years in the ice, he only hoped the best for her... His thoughts on that cursed plane were only of her. Steve did it for her.

For her to be safe.

Knowing he would save the world by putting that plane in the ice, it calmed him down the slightest. Only because he could give his little sister a chance at having a normal life (or as normal as it can get) by crashing the bird and helping his country, that was what made him do it without hesitation.

_"S....ve..."_

He heard a distant voice calling out to him, but Steve didn't pay any attention to it. he was deep into his freshly resurfaced memories, living it all again in the span of a few minutes. Although it was in the background, that voice seemed pleading, yet soothing in its own way.

_"..t..ve!"_

But that voice... it insisted for some reason, he just couldn't place his finger on the reason. On what. Whose voice was this? A female, a woman, yes, but whose...? 

_**"Steve!"** _

A snap of her fingers, a yell and a slapped cheek made the soldier jump out of his 'daydream', his vision blurry with tears. Had he been... crying? A smaller, delicate, yet built figure was hugging him with all its might. Right at that moment, Steve realized it was none other than his little sister, she had woken up! His dear (Y/n)...

He hugged back as soon as he realized it all, chocking on his sobs as he let out all of his emotions. Fear, stress, anger, but also surprise, joy, happiness.

" _There, there, take it all out... I'm finally here... Oh, Steve..._ " (Y/n) whispered soothingly into the super soldier's ear, calming him down more with each passing second. After a successful hugging session accompanied by kisses all over his face (except for his lips, of course), (Y/n) smiled gently at Steve.  _"Dear brother of mine, I have one simple question."_

 _This couldn't be any good,_  Steve thought.

_**"How in the world of plums am I still alive?"** _

 

((And it's a wrap! Huge chapter with over 1200 words to make up after a long disappearance! Until next time!))

_"Puny God."  
~FlyingNinja1092_


End file.
